


A Gift

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enough is enough, their friends decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for geminifaerie84 at the 2014 hd-owlpost exhange and first posted [here](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/99138.html).

When Harry woke up, he was cold. And couldn't move his arms or his legs because...they were tied up. He was lying on his side, facing a window, inside one of the dorms. He could barely look over his shoulder, but he was able to see that his arms and legs were tied together with some ribbon. He was completely naked except for some more ribbon covering his cock.

He tried to remember what had happened, but his last memory was eating dinner in the Great Hall. But Ron hadn't been eating much, which was odd. He had kept sneaking looks at Hermione who had been eating with Pansy. They had been arguing about something, but what, Harry hadn't been able to hear. 

The door opened and Harry squeezed his eyes shut, blushing. 

"What in the world?" Draco asked.

Of course. It couldn't have been anyone else but Draco. The one person in the entire castle who Harry fancied. "Help?" Harry asked weakly.

"Hmm, let me think," Draco mused aloud as he shut the door. "Untie you and let you slip away or let myself enjoy having you all to myself? A nicely wrapped gift. I take it you aren't responsible for this?"

"I wouldn't...I mean, really, how could I have done this?" Harry asked, rolling over with a wince.

Draco plucked a note out of the air where it had been hanging above Harry. "Ahem. _Dear Draco, Happy Christmas. We, yours and Potter's friends, have decided that enough is enough. Drastic measures were needed. We have delivered the Boy Wonder to you, wrapped up as a gift. Enjoy it, darling. Love, Pansy._ " Draco nodded to himself. "Well, good enough for me. But shall I read you the bit from Granger?"

Harry glared. "Untie me. Now."

Draco looked down to where Harry was stupidly hard. He nearly always was when he was around Draco. "I don't believe you really want me to let you go, Harry."

Harry let his head fall back. "Please, Draco."

"Let's just read that part from Granger, shall we? _Harry, Give him a chance. Everyone knows that you two are in love. And I mean everyone. At least talk to him. For all our sakes. Hermione._ "

"This isn't right," Harry pointed out. 

"Let's get one thing straight, shall we?" Draco asked. "You like me. I like you. Correct?"

Harry closed his eyes. "Yes."

"And here we are, all alone. In my dorm. My roommate has gone home for Christmas and I'm sure our friends will make sure we're not disturbed. Shall we make the most of this time alone?"

Harry swallowed hard. "I don't think...I'm not--"

"Oh." Draco sighed. "A virgin. Pity. Still, plenty we could do."

Harry blinked. "Plenty?"

"I like snogging. You?"

Harry thought about it. "Snogging is good. But I'd rather--"

"Be clothed." Draco nodded. 

"Stop reading my mind."

Draco waved his wand and the ribbons around Harry's wrists and ankles came undone. Draco took off his house robe and held it out. "It should fit. You're a bit wider, but it'll do for now."

Harry massaged the kinks out of his arms and wrists before putting the robe on. It was tight, as Draco had said, but it eventually closed. Draco smirked. "Now. Snogging?"

Blushing, Harry leaned in. Draco beamed.


End file.
